


Cabin

by KnopePerkins



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: AU, Cabin, F/F, I think?, Original Character(s), death ment, pawnee goddesses, probably, sorry if this is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnopePerkins/pseuds/KnopePerkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie and Ann are running the Pawnee Goddesses again and I just really  love cabin fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abbie

**Author's Note:**

> Ann + Leslie are cannon in this fic 
> 
> I was talking to Jaymie about this and honestly I couldn't not write it

1.

Another summer another  batch of Pawnee Goddesses. Leslie had convinced Ann to join her again this year, constant pestering wore her down despite her argument saying 'kids don't like me'. What child in their right mind wouldn't love Ann?

Ann spent the day before packing and baking brownies for all the little goddesses who were set to join them this summer. Leslie participated in many taste tests and approved of Ann's cooking. Leslie drove them up there, chatting the entire way and singing along to Sarah Mclachlan. 

The goddesses began to arrive each saying goodbye to their parents and the stress of drop off's began for another year as Leslie and Ann set to registering them. Leslie recognised a few old timers and warmly welcomed the new shyer kids who barely knew anybody. A teeny tiny girl was dropped off by her mother and barely looked up when Leslie asked her name. She was one of the last to arrive and by that time most of the other kids had set to playing tag or unpacking in their bunk beds. She had Long brown curly hair and green eyes.

"She's very shy aren't you Abbie?" Her mother looked down to her. She didn't lift her head up and just quietly nodded as she was handed over to Leslie. Ann came over and saw Abbie looking as if she was going to cry. Their hearts sank, they wanted all the goddesses to have fun but this could seem terrifying for her.

"Hey hey hey... why don't we go inside and unpack? And you can have some of Ann's delicious brownies?" Leslie emphasized how good Ann's baking was. Abbie perked up a little and took Ann and Leslie's hands. Ann seemed slightly surprised but happily accepted the shy little girl's hand as they walked her into the cabin. 

It was fairly quiet inside the other girls seemed to have made friends and started playing tag outside or chatting by the lake side. Leslie helped Abbie choose her bunk and gave her some coloured chalks to write her name on the blackboard. Ann came in moments later with a brownie on a paper plate. They perched on the end of her bed and tried to get her to talk more. Her cheeks were tear stained. 

"We've got lots of activities on offer today that you might like? We have crafts... paper boat races... cupcake competitions?" Leslie looked to Ann as she trailed off.

"Yeah! I can help you with some of those if you want me to?" Ann looked at Abbie, she finally looked up.

"That would be nice, those sound fun." Abbie's quiet voice was finally heard properly. Leslie raised her eyebrows ar Ann she finally got her to talk considering she is 'terrible with children' Leslie thought she was doing just fine. 

"Well I'll go call everyone in and set up the crafts tables, Abbie why don't you stay with Ann until the crafts table is ready?" Leslie suggested. Ann gave her a re-assuring smile and nod. Abbie looked to Ann then back to Leslie and nodded. Leslie smiled and gave each of them a little pat on the back. 

Abbie leaned on Ann for a little about to finish her brownie. She looked up to Ann and broke the brownie in half and offered her some. 

"Thanks Abbie." Ann took the chunk she broke off and ate it. Abbie smiled shyly "Hey! We finally got a smile out of you after all those tears!" 

Abbie laughed a little and finished her last bit of brownie. "Those are very nice brownies. Can I have you on my team for the cupcake competition?" Abbie looked up hopefully at Ann. 

"Of course you can."Ann looked down at the not-so-shy little girl. "We should go help Leslie set up." Ann stood up and offered her a hand and she led her out the large shared room. Abbie was given pots of paint to set out on each table and paper to be set out on each table. Leslie called the other girls in and everyone gathered around each table and Ann stood against the wall close to Abbie just to keep an eye on her. She doesn't seem all that comfortable talking to others.

Leslie lead the session and everyone seemed to have fun. Once everyone had got on with their crafts Leslie stood by Ann and with a paintbrush painted a giant strip of blue across her face.

"You are so dead later." Ann laughed at Leslie, they were in their own little world in that moment. They collected up the artwork and put it out to dry and arranged the pillow fight. Two teams. 23 pillows. 

The pillow fight was in full swing. Ann and Leslie took a break from the fighting and wanted to check on Abbie; no one had really spoken to her properly and wanted to see if she was in the mix of the others.

"I don't see her. Can you Ann?" Leslie looked around concerned they had lost her. "She talks to you Ann, can you go out and look where she is?" Leslie pointed to the door.

"Sure. I just hope she's okay. She's not got any friends here." Ann sighed. Leslie squeezed her shoulder and let her go.

She didn't go far. Ann found her close by the big willow tree that hung over the lake. It's branches dangled into the water.

"Hey bud you okay?" Ann shuffled up and sat down next to her. Abbie looked up and was essentially mute. She was shaking all over and Ann extended one arm inviting her to sit on her lap. She crawled in and buried her face into Ann. She managed to calm Abbie down and regulate her breathing again  and she stopped shaking. 

"I'm too shy to make friends." Abbie sighed sadly. "They don't want to be friends with me. I'm too quiet. I'm too nervous."

"Well we're friends right?" Ann looked down to her, gently swaying her.

"Yeah, you're my bestest friend here." Abbie smiled and laughed a little.

"Then you've made one friend! And Leslie will be your friend, thats two!" Ann became more enthusiastic and tried to cheer her up. "What made you want to join the Pawnee Goddesses?" Ann changed the subject.

"My mom made me... she said it would help me make friends... I find it hard to make friends with people because I'm too shy" Abbie sighed.

"Well me and Leslie will make sure you have a good time but one thing. Don't run off with out me please, you scared us to death. If you need to go out please come get one of us. I like talking to you" Ann explained. Abbie agreed and lead her back inside. 

Leslie looked relieved to see the two of them and passed her a pillow and let her join the others and she disappeared into the mix of others. Leslie stood to the side with Ann and hugged her tightly. "You're very good with her Ann! She really likes you. One day some kid will be lucky to have you"Leslie mumbled to Ann over the screaming girls. Ann smiled into Leslie and held her tighter.

"Thank you Leslie. I'll tell you everything when they're all asleep or out." Ann let go of Leslie.

The pillow fight calmed down and Leslie and Ann presented the awards.

"Kayla gets 1st. Natasha gets 2nd and Rosie gets 3rd! Round of applause for the winners!" Leslie got everyone hyped and positive. "Now, whilst Ann and I set up the crafts tables to make your parents cards you have some free time to play outside!" The kids all sprinted out the door leaving Abbie with them.

Leslie handed her the glues, paints, glitter and the paper. She handed Ann various containers filled with god knows what and Leslie stuck stickers on everything.

"Leslie..?" Abbie came over to Leslie gently tapping her. She turned around quickly.  She caught Ann looking concerned and pretending to not listen. "What if I don't have a daddy to make a card for?" Abbie looks down.

"That's okay! You could make a card for... your grandparents... a friend? Aunt, Uncle? Anyone you like!" Leslie tried to remain enthusiastic. 

Abbie obviously perked up and gave Leslie a hug and thanked her. Leslie reciprocated the hug and called the other kids in. Abbie ran to be with Ann and they all sat making the cards. Ann sat by Abbie and Leslie sat across from them.

"Who are you making your card for?" Abbie looked across to Ann.

"Leslie." Ann smirked "Who's that card to?" Ann gestured towards Abbie's card.

"You and Leslie." Abbie grabbed the glitter not looking up from her card. Ann looked to Leslie who was  _obviously_ listening and mouthed 'awh' and their hearts melted.

Everyone's work was hung up to dry out on the line spanning the cabin. And the girls were ushered out  to join the rangers in a boat race and various other activities. Even Abbie was out.

"So what did she say when you found her?" Leslie sat Ann down on the bench

"Not much. That her mother made her go for some strange reason and how she's too shy to make friends. And I said we'd be her friends and I don't know something seems off. You mentioned parents and she changed completely back to the timid girl she was before." Ann looked to Leslie confused and looking for reassurance.

"Yeah something isn't right. Her mother barely said goodbye to her. Seems a little strange to me." Leslie agreed.  She sat up and they read some of the kids cards to their parents. Most said something along the lines of 'I love camp and I had a good time'. They read the one Abbie wrote for them 

_'Tank you Ann and Leslie for beng my frends i wil come bak every year xxx Abbiexxx'_ Her 'x's were over sized and very messy but Ann and Leslie didn't care. They thought it was cute. 

They called the kids back in hours later after the campfire and got them into their bunks. Leslie and Ann got tidying and starting to relax a little. They sat on the now clean benches and Ann came over with hot chocolates. They clinked them together and took a sip. They had both changed into their PJ's. 

They were just about to go to sleep in their room when Abbie came out of her room and quietly wandered over to them. Her eyes were watery ; her cheeks were tear stained. They'd had home sick kids before but they were worried about her. Leslie and Ann both turned to look at her and their faces went from tired to sympathetic and soft. They tapped the space between them and pulled her up to sit by them. 

"Honey what's wrong?" Leslie put her arm around her to try comfort her and minimise the tears. Ann got up and brought over a small cup of hot chocolate for Abbie. 

"I-I-I'm just very sad." Abbie's voice hiccuped and wavered. They could tell she was on the verge of tears again.

"Whats making you sad? Is someone being mean?" Ann set the cup down in front of her and shuffled closer.

"No my daddy died a few weeks ago and I m-m-miss h-i-i-m." Abbie's tears quietly rolled down her cheeks. Ann caught some and brushed them away. Leslie froze. She knew exactly how Abbie felt.

Leslie pulled her closer and whispered quietly to her. "My daddy died too. I wasn't much older than you are." Leslie gently rubbed circles around Abbie's back. Ann sat there quietly. "It's very sad."

"Very sad." Abbie agreed and leaned on Leslie. "Mommy is very sad most of the time. She isn't very happy." 

"I'm sorry Abbie." Leslie felt Abbie put her arms round her. Leslie caught Ann's eyes. They both felt terrible for her. Abbie's 6 and already had a terrible start. They all sat quietly together until Leslie convinced her to go back to her bunk. 

Once she'd gone back to bed. Ann came over and hugged Leslie tightly.

"What's this for." Leslie reciprocated the hug and kissed Ann's cheek.

"You just looked like you could do with a hug."Ann mumbled into Leslie. They cleared their cups away and stumbled off to their bed. Tired from the long day. 

\--

The next few days Abbie came out of her shell. She made friends and spoke to more people. She completely changed into a more sociable person, though, she still liked to have Ann and Leslie close by. 

The days passed and her confidence grew and on pick up day, the other girls said goodbye to her and told her they'd see her next year. 

As the girls all left one by one, Abbie looked more and more concerned as to where her mother was. Ann tried to keep her entertained but as the last other goddess left even she got concerned. 

"I'll call her and ask where she is don't worry Abbie." Leslie got up from the sign out desk they set out in front of the cabin. "Hey why don't you and Ann go inside? I think we have some movies in the cabin maybe you and Ann could watch one whilst we wait?" Leslie flashed her the look and Ann agreed.

"Yeah we have some in the chest. You can chose whatever one you like." Ann stood up and Abbie followed her in. 

Leslie began to frantically call and only get Abbie's mother's voice mail. Leslie began to get worried. Fearing the worst. 

Abbie had put on the little mermaid and her and Ann were sat together watching it. She got Abbie a blanket to curl up under. She had her bags by the end of the couch, waiting to go. 

Leslie called Ann over.

"2 minutes Abbie." Ann came over to Leslie. They stood in the kitchen together and spoke in hushed tones. Ann could see Leslie was deeply worried. "What did her mom say?"

"She didn't pick up none of the contact details she's left are being received. I honestly don't know what to do Ann." Leslie looked over to Abbie sadly.

"Well maybe she's stuck in traffic and her phone's died?" Ann suggested hopefully. She new how Leslie tended to spiral.

"I checked the highways are clear. And surely she would have called?" Leslie got panicked. Ann did too. Something wasn't right. They looked at Abbie, blissfully unaware of everything. 

"Let's just make sure Abbie's okay and not freak her out. Okay?" Ann grabbed Leslie's hand and sat back on the couch with Abbie. 

"Is she coming?" Abbie spoke up.

"Your mom didn't pick up so I think maybe her phone died. She should be here soon though." Ann tried to explain calmly. Abbie glanced to Leslie who gave a little nod. 

 

2 hours had passed and they all began to get worried.

"Do you think she's coming?" Abbie's voice broke and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Yeah, of course she is. She has to right?" Ann and Leslie tried to cheer her up before any tears fell. Ann looked to Leslie who got up and phoned again. This time however, she phoned the police, wondering if anything bad had happened to her mother.

"Any reports on an Gillian Meed?" Leslie asked. She spoke out of earshot to make sure she didn't worry Abbie even more.

"Unfortunately she was found unconscious in her home. They believe it to be an overdose. She was admitted to the hospital in Pawnee a few days ago. You know the address for that Ms.Knope?" The officers voice echoed in her ear. Of course she new the address. She drove over there all the time to meet with Ann. 

"Yes, thank you." Leslie hung up the call and caught Ann's eye. She came over and Leslie broke the news to her.

"What are we going to do? This is life threatening. Severely. Why would she do this?" Ann sighed.

"I don't know but you're a nurse. I'm sure you've had to do this before. Please can you be the one to tell her. Ann I don't think I can." Leslie's face dropped her eyes darted to the floor. Ann agreed. This was killing them both.

They sat down next to Abbie and they both took a deep breath.

"Abbie, Ann has something serious to tell you..." Leslie began. Her eyes drifted from Abbie to Ann. Both set their gaze on her.

"Your mom is seriously sick. She's at the hospital and we think it's best if you see her." Ann sighed. Abbie's flood gates burst and floods of tears came pouring out her eyes. She fell into Ann and cried into her. Ann and Leslie were on the brink of tears themselves.

They collected her things and their things and lead her to the car. Every sniffle they heard from the back seat broke their hearts. 

At the hospital they were directed to her room. Abbie didn't want to see her. After some convincing by a nurse and Ann she went in to see her. Ann and Leslie waited on the bench near the door. Ann and Leslie hugged each other with Abbie's bags between their feet.

"I just hope she's okay." Leslie spoke up.

"I do too..." Ann mumbled into Leslie's shoulder. 

They heard the door open and saw Abbie walk out slowly. Head down and ghostly pale. She didn't speak when she sat on Leslie's lap.

"She's just a little spooked with all the tubes and cables. You know how it is Perkins." The nurse explained. "Speaking of, Perkins, may I talk with you."

Ann got up and spoke down the corridor to the nurse.

"Her mother isn't going to make it. We're trying to make it comfortable for her... if you know what i'm getting at here..." The nurse gestured.

"Who's going to look after her?" Ann cared about Abbie. She wanted her to be safe.

"Any foster family that will take her as soon as really." The nurse sighed.

"We'll do it." Ann replied instantly.

"Perkins, you sure? You said kids hate you." The nurse raised her eyebrow.

"Both me and Leslie are registered to look after large groups of kids for the goddesses and we've essentially been looking after her this entire week." Ann explained.

"Well I'll get you a  form to fill out... you sure Leslie will be okay with this?" 

"Definitely." Ann smiled.

She went to sit back with Leslie and Abbie. She briefed them on the situation and they all seemed on board. The nurse as promised came over and they began to fill out the form. Abbie rested her head on Leslie's chest as she filled out her half of the form.

They waited it out for hours until visiting hours were over. They took her back to the car. Ann piggy backed her as Abbie looked drained.

"Are you my parents now?" Abbie asked. She perched on the edge of the couch. 

"No... but you can ask us for whatever you want. Just like at the cabin!" Leslie explained."You can sleep in our bed whilst we get my office cleared out so it can become your room." Leslie directed her towards their room and made her comfortable.

She fell asleep almost instantly and Ann and Leslie checked on her through the night.

"I hope she's okay" Ann mumbled into Leslie as they squashed up on her sofa.

"She will be. We'll make sure of it" Leslie kissed Ann's cheek.

This was going to be one tricky ride.


	2. Blinding Lights and Teary Nights

2.

 

Abbie cried on and off through the night until no more tears came out. They had the phone call earlier that evening. Abbie fell into Ann and Leslie. All they could do was offer hugs and for Abbie; that was enough. 

"Im so sorry Abbie..." Ann mumbled. She squeezed Abbie's shoulder with one hand and used her other to wipe away her tears as they littered her little chubby cheeks. Leslie brought in toast and hot chocolates. Abbie's had marshmallows in it. Leslie slid back down next to them and put her hand on Abbie's small back, brushing her hair to the side. She handed her the hot chocolate and gently took it out of her hands. 

"Thank you L-l-leslie" Abbie's voice hiccuped and wavered. Ann still stroked Abbie's hair down and Abbie leaned heavily on Ann. Ann's hair was up in a messy ponytail and she opened up her dressing gown and put one half of it round Abbie to keep her warm. 

Abbie barely slept that night. She wanted them with her, and they stayed with her, they wouldn't leave her after this. They made sure of it.

She slept on Ann whom, had fallen asleep herself. The few bits of wispy hair that hadn't been caught by her ponytail fell into Abbie's face as she rested her head on top of Abbie's. The few hairs tickled Abbie's nose. She looked to Leslie who kept awake, despite being exhausted herself. Leslie brushed Ann's hairs back behind her ear. She gently kissed Ann's cheek and rested her head on her shoulder. Abbie shuffled slightly and kissed Ann too, she curled back up to Ann and closed her eyes. 

Leslie's heart melted. The kiss came out of no where. She couldn't wait to tell Ann in the morning. 

\-- 

Ann woke up to Abbie wriggling in her sleep. She had fresh tear stains that twinkled in the light from the window as day broke. Leslie was fast asleep on her shoulder. She kissed Leslie's temple and brushed the hair out of both of their faces. Abbie woke up and looked up to Ann and sleepily smiled up to Ann. Her curls fell clumsily over her shoulders. Abbie slung her arms lazily around Ann's neck and curled back up into her. 

"Good morning Ann. Good morning Leslie" Abbie yawned and opened her eyes back up to look at the two of them. Their faces became soft and they smiled back down at Abbie. 

"Good morning sunshine." Leslie mumbled. She pressed her tired face into Ann's shoulder again. "Remember we have to meet your caseworker today."

Abbie instantly recoiled back into Ann burying her face into Ann's chest. Ann held onto her back and tried to comfort her.

"We'll be there don't worry. We won't let anything bad happen. I promise." Ann rubbed Abbie's back. She looked up with her eyes filled with fear. It became prominent how terrified she was about meeting new people. Ann and Leslie were the exception. They were her exeption.

"We'll make you some breakfast in bed okay? You get comfy and we'll bring it all into you" Leslie suggested. Ann peeled Abbie off of her and lay her down under the sheets. They brushed the few strands of her soft curly brown hair and tucked it in behind her ear. 

They left together and shut the door behind them. Leslie grabbed Ann's waist and went all giggly and fell into her, stealing kisses wherever possible.

Leslie made the toast whilst Ann made the pancakes. Abbie's card to them was still proudly situated on their coffee table.

"Hey Ann, I have something you will want to hear." Leslie explained excitedly like a child. Her eyes went wide as she looked up to Ann.

"Ok Les, what is it?" Ann placed the pancakes onto the plate for Abbie.

"Abbie kissed you on the cheek last night. She did it right after I did." Leslie's smile almost split her face whilst Ann's grew. She became happy and shy all at the same time. "She loves you Ann!" Leslie's voice wavered and she held Ann as a few happy tears spilled onto their cheeks.

All Ann wanted to do in that moment was cuddle and kiss Abbie's little chubby cheeks. They let go of each other and brought Abbie's breakfast to her. Abbie attached herself to Ann hugging her tightly. Abbie's cheek was pressed into Ann's. Ann turned her head and gently stole a kiss from Abbie. They became inseparable. Leslie took pictures for her newest scrap book, obviously about Her, Ann and Abbie.

The two broke it off and extended their arms for Leslie, who joined them instantly. They all sat as one in a ball together. 

"I don't want this to ever stop." Abbie mumbled, in the middle of the ball.

"I don't either" Leslie and Ann spoke in unison. They looked to each other and held Abbie tighter before letting go to help her get ready. 

She didn't come with many clothes so Ann took the liberty of washing them for her. So far she'd been sleeping in one of Leslie's old t-shirts, it was way to big for her and looked more like a dress on her. 

Leslie buttoned up Abbie's coat whilst Ann finished off braiding her hair. Abbie looked more than happy to be with them. Leslie awed over how cute she looked, Ann was hugging her from behind as both looked up happily to Leslie.

They took her to the offices and her smile faded and fear set in. Abbie hid behind Leslie and Ann, burying her face into Leslie's leg. Leslie put her arm around Abbie and shuffled closer to Ann. Leslie remembered doing this after Robert, her father, died all she wanted to do was stay by her mom and Abbie doesn't even have her mother to comfort her anymore. It dawned on Leslie that this girl really had no-one, no-one but them. She had lost everyone and she didn't want to lose Ann and Leslie too. 

They signed in and waited in the faded red office waiting room. Abbie sat on Leslie's lap and Ann tried to cheer her up. She wrapped her arms around Abbie gently kissing Abbie's head and swaying her slightly. Ann was trying to distract her with asking her what colour she'd like her room and what she'd like in it too. It worked for a little until her caseworker called her name. Her face turned pale and she sank into Leslie. 

They all stood up to go in but were stopped abruptly in their tracks. 

"Just Abbie please, I need to speak to her in private first." The caseworker smiled. She extended her arm for Abbie who reluctantly shuffled away from Leslie and Ann. Her hand slipped out of Leslie's and she looked back teary as she was led into the office. Ann and Leslie slumped sadly into the beige chairs and looked to each other and sighed. 

Abbie sat down cautiously on the chair opposite the caseworker. She was warey of her knowing this could mean she would never see Leslie and Ann again. Abbie shuffled uneasily in the seat.

"Grape?" The caseworker offered. Her hair was a dirty blonde and neatly up in a bun, she had large glasses too. 

Abbie shook her head. "No thank you." 

The caseworker sat back and sighed, but her smile still remained. "Well, I just want to ask you what you think of Ann and Leslie? Is that okay?"

Abbie nodded.

"What do you like about being with Ann and Leslie?" She asked, awaiting Abbie's reply she twiddled with her pencil.

"I like that when I'm sad they hug me lots. Sometimes if its late at night and they hear me cry they come in and sit with me and Ann wraps me up in her robe." Abbie relaxed slightly.

"What do you think of Ann?" 

"I think she's funny and cares a lot. She always makes sure I'm okay." Abbie shuffled forward to try to look what the lady had written about her.

"And what do you think of Leslie?"

"Leslie listens to me especially when I'm sad. She cheers me up and always lets me talk about stuff to her. She understands." Abbie beamed, she wanted to tell the lady that she loved them both.

"Do you feel safe with them?"

"Yes. I never want to lose them." Abbie sat back. Her eyes wondered around the room she saw a play table with some well used toys and pictures drawn by other kids all over her wall. 

"Can you see yourself living with them long term."

"Yes. I want to stay with them forever and ever. I love them." Abbie's voice broke. The thought of losing them too became all too real, she felt her world shattering around her.

"Is there anything you don't like about them?" The caseworker finally looked up from her pen and paper.

Abbie froze. She took a moment to think about it. "There is one thing..." Abbie sighed. "They have to sleep on the couch whilst I sleep in their giant bed. They look so squished together and I don't think thats fair." Abbie sighed again, looking down to her shoes.

"It sounds like they care." The lady took of her glasses and placed them on her desk.

"They love me a lot. And I love them... I think they know that. I think thats why they do it. They never look comfy on the couch. They say they are but it's too small for them." Abbie explained naively.

"Okay Abbie, can you tell me why you're in foster care?" The caseworker moved closer.

Abbie's face dropped remembering the real reason all of this started. 

"My daddy died a week before going to the pawnee goddesses and mommy got very sick and she died this morning." Abbie began to cry. She looked around for Ann and Leslie and didn't find them. It only made her want to cry more. "I don't miss mommy but I miss seeing daddy. Daddy was my best friend. I didn't like mommy she was mean." Abbie cried harder. "I want Ann and Leslie." Abbie whined she looked towards the door.

"Okay, Okay. I think we're done here anyway we can go get Ann and Leslie." The caseworker opened the door up and Abbie ran out into Ann's arms crying. Ann scooped her up and held her tightly. Leslie hurried up closer and wiped away Abbie's tears and mumbled something comforting. Ann kissed Abbie's temple and asked her what was wrong. All she did was hold her tighter. Ann rested her face into Abbie's shoulder she squeezed Abbie tighter.

The caseworker cleared her throat. "We still have to talk with you and Ann, Leslie. Shall we get started?" She gestured to her office. They went in together this time. Abbie was still on Ann's hip, hugging her tightly. Leslie perched on the same seat Abbie had before as Ann took Abbie over to sit at the play table to try to cheer her up. 

The caseworker began again to explain their current position. Leslie kept looking at Abbie and Ann playing quietly out of the corner of her eye and desperately wishing she could join them. She kept catching Ann's eye and exchanging a soft smile between them. 

"So you need to have this form signed off by someone you know just to prove you're trustworthy to look after Abbie." The caseworker passed over various forms and highlighted where others had to sign. 

They had just about finished up when she spoke up again. "Leslie, Ann before you go may I ask you something?" She gestured for Ann to sit next to Leslie. Ann looked to Abbie and slowly got up to join Leslie. "This girl obviously loves you to pieces and thinks the world of both of you... and when asked if she could see living with you long term, she told me she wanted to stay with you 'forever and ever'." She spoke in a hushed tone. Ann and Leslie's eyes both lit up and a smile slipped out the both of them. "Would you ever consider full adoption?" The caseworker raised her brow at them. 

Ann and Leslie looked to each other happily. "Of course, we'd love to, I mean we love Abbie to pieces." Leslie began. "but it's not legal in this state."  Both her and Ann sighed. 

"Well there are bills proposed to change the law on same-sex adoption in Indiana and as you work in government maybe you could be an advocate in supporting this and then you could formally adopt Abbie. You already are like parents to her now." The caseworker looked over to Abbie, who was attempting to make a lego house. 

"We would love that." Ann beamed. 

"Well once you get this form finished and signed I can talk about this more with you, I'll call you in once the documents get finalised." The caseworker stood up and got ready to let them out. Ann extended her arm back for Abbie who instantly ran over to take it. They lead themselves out of the office. 

"Who should I ask for when I hand in the documents?" Leslie asked as Ann lead Abbie back to the car.

"Dr.Ellis. Thank you for coming. See you next tuesday!" Dr Ellis waved Leslie off as she ran to catch up Abbie and Ann. 

She drove them instantly to the parks department to get someone, anyone, to sign it off saying they'd be suitable parents. Plus, Leslie desperately wanted everyone to meet Abbie and love her just as much as her and Ann do. 

"Where are we going Leslie?" Abbie asked quietly, she was holding both Ann and Leslie's hands.

"Just to my office. We need some people to sign stuff off for us." Leslie squeezed Abbie's hand tighter. Abbie asked all about the murals on the walls and Leslie happily gave explanations to them, even if they were horrific. 

They walked into the parks department with Abbie in hand. 

"Everyone? I have someone I want you to meet!" Leslie sounded overly excited as everyone crowded around.

"Did you finally replace the she-beast?" April replied not looking up from her desk as she walked over.

"April." Leslie said sternly. "This is Abbie. Say Hello!" Leslie introduced the tiny girl, who was hiding behind Ann, only poking her head round to see people. She waved shyly and whispered a hello. Everyone seemed to like her. Even April's face lit up. 

"Leslie, she's adorable. You and Ann are very lucky." Jerry spouted.

"Thank you Jerry." Ann politely replied, hoping the conversation wouldn't continue. 

"We actually need a favour from 2 of you... for our fostering of Abbie. We need two of you to sign the document saying we're trustworthy foster parents for her." Leslie's face turned serious. She smiled down to Abbie and then looked back to the department. Tom and Donna were out 'treating themselves' leaving only Jerry, April and Ron in the department. 

Ann asked Jerry to sign the document first, to which he happily accepted and offered any support and advice to her and Leslie that they might need when raising Abbie. 

Leslie proceeded to ask Ron about signing the document, she sat opposite him at his desk. She casually handed over the document, to which, to her surprise, was pushed back to her.

"Ron?" Leslie's face dropped, her tone became concerned, confused and slightly annoyed. "What-what's wrong?"

"Leslie, I think you'd be an excellent caretaker for the girl but you know, I do not put my name on any document the government will ever handle." Ron poured himself some scotch, his eyes flickering up to Leslie, who's face had scrunched up.

"Fine. Ron, this is low, but I respect your decision... good day Mr.Swanson." Leslie became annoyed and left the room. She looked around the office seeing Ann and Abbie at her desk. She saw how Ann was explaining all the things on her desk, from her pictures of powerful women to the pictures of her and Ann. She would have to put some of the pictures of Abbie on her desk.

Leslie turned to April and proceeded to ask her the same question.

"April, please this is important to me and Ann. It would make us really happy." Leslie slumped back on her chair. April twiddled with her pen and prepared a sarcastic reply.

"Well Leslie I still think you could do better than that she-demon. I mean I think you're a perfect parent for Abbie but I don't trust Ann." April had a smirk on her face as she scribbled something on the posit on her desk.

"April please, this isn't about me and Ann. This is about Abbie too. We care about her and want the best for her. April please, I need you to do this for me if nothing else." Leslie pleaded. Her future in that moment became unstable and everything felt like it was about to be sucked into a black hole. She felt everything around her falling to pieces. She imagined how devastated Ann would be without Abbie. She was so much happier having her in their life. She didn't want to see Ann so upset and she didn't want to put Abbie through any additional heartbreak wherever possible. 

April sat at her desk and saw Leslie's face drop. She instantly regretted saying all those things about Ann. She saw how much it meant to Leslie and quietly signed the document as Leslie looked over to Ann and Abbie sadly smiling. Leslie looked back and her expression did a U turn. She got up and hugged April tightly shaking her with joy. 

"Okay if you continue hugging me I will cut off all my hair and break all my toes." April threatened. Leslie let go of her obviously desperate to hug April again. "You'll do good with Abbie. She seems to love you and even seems to kind of like Ann... and me and Andy can baby sit any time its office hours." April smiled at Leslie who did instantly hug her again. This time, April didn't mind. "Go tell Ann, Leslie. She'll want to know." Leslie nodded and ran off into her office and April could see she Ann's face break into a teary smile. 

Leslie picked up Abbie and they fell into each other with Leslie and Ann happily crying and Abbie trying to make them feel better by kissing their cheeks and bringing them tissues. It only made them cry more. They kissed her cheeks and held her as tightly as they could. 

"Abbie you know what this means?" Ann pulled herself together long enough to speak. Abbie shook her head. "We're going to be able to look after you for as long as you want us." She rubbed Abbie's back and kissed her beaming cheeks again. Leslie was still sniffling and had her face buried into Abbie's shoulder. 

Eventually they made their way back to the caseworker's office. They walked down the halls in city hall, with Abbie running ahead giggling innocently. Leslie turned to Ann and kissed her gently. Ann obviously kissed her back. 

"I'm so happy I'm doing this with you." Ann mumbled to Leslie. 

"Me too." Leslie slipped her arms round Ann's waist and stumbled down the hall. They looked to Abbie who had slowed down and started to look back to them, she had a cheeky smile over her face. "Come on trouble." Leslie and Ann let go of each other and chased her down the hall towards the doors only to catch her and tickle her before leading her back to the car. 

Leslie handed the form in and ran back to the car and hugged Ann tightly in her seat, kissing her cheek over and over. They'd never been happier. 

They got back to Ann's house, which Ann keeps telling Leslie 'It's her house too Les'. Ann and Leslie took their coats and shoes off and turned round to hang up Abbie's coat for her but she was no-where to be found. Ann put her head round the front door to check if she was still outside. She looked to Leslie confused and then the penny dropped for Leslie, she knew where Abbie went.

She walked alone into her and Ann's room and found Abbie curled up sadly on their bed. Leslie gently sat down next to her and tried to sooth her whilst her tears fell. Abbie quietly moved up closer to Leslie putting her arms around her waist. She slipped an arm round Abbie and didn't say anything. All she did was comfort Abbie. 

After she had calmed down Leslie asked Abbie what was wrong. "Did we do something to upset you?" Leslie pulled Abbie closer and onto her lap. Abbie's big green eyes were filled with tears. They looked up to Leslie sadly. 

"No... I just miss my daddy." Abbie explained quietly. She held Leslie tighter pushing her face into her. 

Leslie's heart broke. "I miss mine too." she gently rubbed circles around Abbie's back. 

They sat in silence for a moment and Leslie spoke up again. "Come on, I have an idea." Leslie became enthusiastic and stood up and sorted out Abbie's coat and shoes. She had her head down for almost the entire time. Leslie was desperate to cheer her up. She almost ran them out of the house. They ran past Ann who was obviously confused. "Bye Ann! Love you be back soon." She gave her a quick peck on the cheek as the flew past and then drove her and Abbie to JJ's diner. 

JJ greeted them and directed Leslie to her usual booth. Leslie ordered them both milkshakes and then let Abbie talk about everything. 

"This is your day. Talk about whatever is on your chest. This is your time to remember him properly. I'll listen to anything you say without judgement. I understand." Leslie's smile became soft. She had a special smile that usually only Ann could make appear. It was a soft, loving,  warm smile that felt like home. That smile began to appear because of Abbie too. 

Abbie reciprocated the smile and began to speak about her father. "He seemed like the only one who cared when I cried. He was very caring even when he was sick. Mommy didn't care. She was mean. Horrible, she used to make me feel sad." Abbie sighed. "When daddy died she was just meaner. She made me do stuff I didn't want to do. She pushed me to do things I couldn't and when I cried or couldn't do it she'd laugh at me and make me want to cry even harder. I wanted daddy there but he was dead so he couldn't be." Abbie began to sniffle. Leslie's face fell and she opened her arms for Abbie to move next to her. She moved quickly over to Leslie and held her tightly. Leslie  wouldn't trade Abbie for the world. 

"I'm sorry Abbie." Leslie pulled her closer. Abbie's hair was starting to fall out of the braids Ann had for her. They were done perfectly, Leslie would add. "You know, Me and Ann will always love you and listen to you." Leslie kissed the top of Abbie's head. 

Abbie shuffled and looked up to Leslie. "I love you Leslie." She said proudly. "I love you and Ann more than anyone." Abbie closed her eyes and got as close as she could to Leslie. Leslie smelt sweet like strawberries. 

Leslie audibly awed. "We love you more than anything or anyone." 

Abbie gasped. "Even more than waffles?"

"More than waffles, because you're so sweet." Leslie cackled and kissed Abbie's cheek. They sipped their milkshakes and chatted a little longer.

"Leslie?" Abbie began. Leslie turned to look at her. "What was your daddy like?" Abbie asked innocently. 

"Well... he was very caring and thoughtful. He would do anything for anyone. He was a very nice man and I'm sad he's never gotten to meet you. He would have loved you." Leslie sighed. 

Abbie saw how sad Leslie was over her dad's death. She kissed Leslie's cheek. "I would have loved him." They sat quietly for a little while longer. Leslie occasionally planting kisses on Abbie's cheek. "Will I be sad over daddy forever?" Abbie grew concerned.

"You'll be sad about him for a while but I just remember the happy things about my dad. It will be sad he wont be here for big things but it helps to remember he would be proud of you." Leslie squeezed Abbie a little tighter. She rested her head on top of hers. "But at big things we'll be there so you won't go through them alone." 

Abbie leaned into Leslie heavily. "We should do this every year." Abbie suggested. 

"We should. We could make it just our thing if you want?" Leslie looked to Abbie. She nodded in agreement. She paid the bill for the milkshakes and they thanked JJ for the shakes. 

Ann made everything look nice at the house. She was worried sick about Abbie. She had the text from Leslie not long ago that they were coming home and that Abbie was much happier. She felt slightly better but all she wanted to do was be there when she was upset, she knew Leslie would cheer her up but all she wanted to do in this moment was hug her. 

Ann heard the lock unlock and her face lit up the moment they came through the door. Ann too, had a special smile reserved for them only. Abbie hadn't even taken off her coat yet. 

"Ann!!!!" Abbie squealed. She ran over to Ann and held her tightly. Ann did the same, kneeling down to properly hug her. Ann's eyes were closed and she took in the hug.

Once they had let go of eachother Leslie came over to Ann and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they usually did when one of them came home. 

"Hey Abbie. Look in our room, I went out and got you some things." Ann pointed to their room. Abbie's eyes lit up as she ran into the room. 

Leslie took Ann's hand and followed Abbie into their room. All they heard was a happy gasp. 

She bought Abbie some clothes and general things so she could be more comfortable staying with them.

They walked in to see Abbie holding onto this spotted seal toy that Ann had bought her. Abbie ran up to her again and repetitively told her "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Ann kissed Abbie's cheek 

"So did I pick the right things for you?" Ann asked timidly. 

"Yes I love them lots and lots. I love you lots and lots." Abbie hugged Ann as hard as she could to try to prove it, as if she didn't know it already.

"I love you too." Ann rested her head on Abbie's tiny shoulder. "Why don't you put your new pyjamas and join me and Leslie to watch a film on the couch. 

Abbie agreed and ran off into the bathroom to change and Ann and Leslie found monsters inc and put it in the DvD player and waited for Abbie. 

"Thank you Leslie." Ann cuddled up to her. "You really cheered her up."

"You helped." Leslie put her arm around Ann. "You'd do anything to make her happy." Leslie kissed Ann's cheek. "I love you Ann."

"I love you Leslie." Ann curled up closer to Leslie. She threw a blanket over them to keep warm. 

Abbie came out of their room and walked over to the couch and Ann and Leslie put their arms out for her to join them. She snuggled up between the two of them and settled to watch the film. By the time the credits rolled Abbie was fast asleep. Leslie gently scooped her up and took her to bed with Ann following closely behind. They set her down and each kissed her cheek as they tucked her in. 

"She's adorable." Ann whispered as Leslie closed the door behind them.

"I'm happy she's with us, I'm happy you're here with me looking after her" Leslie kissed Ann's cheek as they stumbled back to their make shift bed.

"We've got to sort out your office Leslie." Ann laughed. 

"I'll do it later. All I want right now is to be here with you." Leslie smiled. That was enough to shut Ann up every time.


	3. Home away from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jaymie

3.

Summer was officially over.  Abbie had settled with Ann and Leslie. They learnt about Abbie's little quirks and found her in bed under the covers with a flashlight trying to read books. They couldn't really be mad at her, they did the same as kids and they thought it was cute when every time they caught her they'd read her to sleep. They liked Abbie's warm sleepy cuddles, they could never have enough.

She had school in the morning so they tried to make sure she was asleep earlier than normal. They admittedly weren't that strict on bedtimes for her. She was no bother but it meant Abbie wouldn't get up until 11 in the morning. They were still adjusting to all of this, the appointments with the caseworker became quickly tiring and a pain. It only made them feel like they weren't a real family. The meetings only increased Abbie's anxieties and fears, she became very clingy to Ann and Leslie as a result; scared to lose them.

School would be tough on her, after all that had happened to Abbie in such a short space of time Ann and Leslie both wanted to do their best so she would be comfortable away from them. Ann woke her up and Leslie made her lunch, slipping in an extra brownie knowing Ann would not approve. She wrote her the little lunch note to make her feel more at home. Abbie appeared with a defeated looking Ann following closely behind. She told them she had a cold but insisted she wanted to go to school. Ann obviously thought otherwise. 

"The deal is if she feels any worse she sees the school nurse and they call one of us to get her." Ann sighed, she looked to Abbie and smiled down to her and looked back to Leslie.

"Abbie is a very clever lady she knows how to negotiate with you and even I can't do that sometimes." Leslie smiled putting Abbie's lunch in its containers. 

The school bus pulled up and they gave her a hug and a kiss before she went off. Ann overall was the most worried surprisingly, Leslie was sure it would be her, given how much she worries about Abbie. Leslie darted off herself not long after to city hall and Ann got changed into her scrubs and headed to the hospital. 

Abbie sat quietly on the bus, she didn't have all that many friends and didn't feel like talking. She knew Ann was right and that she shouldn't have gone to school but she didn't want them to take time off to look after her. Abbie felt like her head was about to explode, it was pounding through fatigue and every time she coughed it felt like it rattled in her skull, causing more discomfort. She sat in class with her head on her desk sniffling trying not to let her nose run. She could barely write, everywhere felt hot but it also felt cold. All she wanted to do was have Ann and Leslie looking after her at home. 

By second period she was sent to the nurse's office and waves of guilt flooded over her giving her a nauseous feeling of what she hopped was fear of putting Ann or Leslie at an inconvenience. The nurse took her temperature and it was way higher than what Ann told her it was earlier. She couldn't stay here. 

"Who do we call for you Abbie?" The nurse sighed cleaning the thermometer then turning back to her.

"Ann or Leslie." Abbie tried to explain then a wave of cramps hit her like a brick. 

"Who do you think will be able to get here quicker?" The nurse pressured her for a response.

"Ann." Abbie groaned. She was hunched over with her hands around her torso. She can't remember ever feeling this sick. "She'll be at the hospital."

The nurse sighed and left Abbie to ask the receptionist to call Ann for her. Abbie waited patiently for Ann to come take her home, she hopped she wouldn't be mad.

 

Ann was sent to the wards front desk for a phone call. She assumed it was Leslie confirming times for lunch. The unfamiliar voice on the line only made her heart sink slightly.

"I'll be over as soon as I can. Okay, thanks, bye." Ann hung up the phone and the other nurses knew it was Abbie. Ann hadn't stopped worrying about her the entire day.

"Go get your daughter Perkins we'll be fine. She's more important." One of the nurses nudged her. Ann whispered a thank you and collected her things to go get Abbie. She drove to her school and walked down the halls. She knew Leslie went here and futilely looked out for any awards Leslie might have won or any old pictures with Leslie in as she walked the empty halls. She also looked for anything Abbie might have done.

Ann nervously walked up to the desk and began to ask for Abbie. 

"Hey... I-I'm here for..." She paused hesitant to give herself the new title. "I'm Abbie's mom?" Ann looked scared as if they would turn around and tell her she was wrong. Tell her she isn't anything to Abbie. Tell her to go away. 

The receptionist shrugged and told the nurse she was here. Moments later the nurse came with Abbie, who looked extremely pale, and handed her over. She signed her out and Ann walked her to the car. She had her arm round Abbie who continued to cough and sniffle. Ann knew she shouldn't have let her go in, she wanted to kick herself knowing she could have made sure Abbie was safe at home.

"Ann... are you mad at me?" Abbie spoke up from the back of the car. She was leaning heavily on the car door.

"No no no of course not. It's not your fault you got sick." Ann looked in the rear view mirror to Abbie and smiled. 

"But you had to leave work..." Abbie sighed.

"I'd rather be with you anyway. You're more important than any of our work things" Ann reassured her. The moment they got back in the house Ann tucked her up in bed and got medicines for her. She'd dealt with sick kids before, she knew they could be reluctant to medicines and pills and knew all the tricks in the book to get them to take it. But caring for Abbie was different, she felt bad every time she left her even for a second and, she didn't have to be professional here, she could just hug and hold onto her every time the pain caused her to feel awful. 

She called Leslie to tell her Abbie was sick and that was greeted with spiraling and Leslie feeling guilty and torn. Ann reminded Leslie she was a nurse and could look after Abbie and she didn't have to rush home. They both knew she would leave as soon as she could to make sure she was okay. 

"I'm sorry if I get you sick Ann. I love you." Abbie's fever was kicking in and her sentences barely made any sense anymore.

"Thats okay. I work in the hospital I'm around sick people for a living." Ann rubbed Abbie's arm to comfort her. Abbie fell asleep. Ann checked over her for any rashes trying to rule out anything too serious. She felt hot to touch, Ann became worried her fever wasn't going down in the slightest. 

Leslie came through the door and quietly slipped into Abbie's room and stood with Ann. 

"How is she?" Leslie whispered, hoping not to wake her. 

"She's really bad. I think she's got the flu." Ann looked to Leslie. She placed her hand on Abbie's forehead and brushed her hair off her face. 

Abbie started to wake up and before Leslie could say anything she ran off to the bathroom. Ann quickly followed behind her to grab her hair and hold it back. Leslie threw Ann one of her old scrunchies and stood in the doorway. Ann sat close to her rubbing her back as she threw up. Abbie felt sorry for herself. 

"What a greeting." Leslie smiled at Ann. She felt sorry for Abbie. 

"I wish I got greetings like this" Ann laughed and continued to rub Abbie's back and flush the toilet as she sat back into Ann. 

"I'm sorry that was gross and icky." Abbie heaved. "I feel icky."

Ann looked to Leslie. "Well, honey, I think you have the flu." Abbie looked to Ann sadly.

Her illness only got worse through out the night, she could barely leave the bathroom and was drenched from sweat. Ann made the call to take her into the hospital to get some flu medicine. Abbie was terrified, she associated hospitals with people she cared about dying. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave Ann and Leslie behind.

"We'll try to stay with you but we want you to get better Abbie, you understand that right?" Leslie put a thin blanket around her and helped Ann carry her to the car. Abbie's skin looked shiny and her eyes looked glassy, if you looked into them you couldn't see the little person they knew. Abbie's skin was so pale it almost looked gray. Her nose was bright red from the tissues. She was not at her best. 

Ann sat in the back with Abbie whilst Leslie drove. The roads were empty, as they drove each street lamp that passed over Abbie's face only highlighted how unwell she was. She had the flu. And badly. They we're a little scared, they had the instinct to protect Abbie and all they felt was regret for sending her into school. They thought it only made her worse. They wouldn't forgive themselves for a while because of that. 

Leslie parked sloppily outside the hospital and Ann carried Abbie in through the doors to the ER. She didn't look well enough to really walk. Abbie was almost asleep in Ann's arms. 

Nurses came to take Abbie's temperature and examine her. Their faces grew more and more concerned over how sick Abbie was. Leslie tried to keep up with what they were saying but dread fell over her knowing Abbie would have to stay here. The nurses let Ann carry Abbie to her hospital room. When she was sick she became increasingly clingy. Leslie carried Abbie's seal Ann bought her, she walked closely behind Ann gently placing her hand on the small of Ann's back. 

The hospital at night looked drained of colour, it only amplified Abbie's ghostly pale appearance. The moment they walked onto Ann's usual ward, a sense of relief flooded over them, the metaphorical weight was lifted off their shoulders. They were familiar with most of the nurses, they knew about Abbie. The nurses let Ann and Leslie lay her down in her hospital bed and tuck her in. Some of Ann's co-workers came in and administered medicine to Abbie. Leslie and Ann just sat watching helplessly. 

"This medicine will make you feel sleepy but also should make you feel better okay Abbie?" One of the nurses sat her up in the bed and gave her the medicine. Abbie grunted a response obviously exhausted. They left her alone for a few hours. Ann and Leslie watching over her sleepily. Eventually they fell asleep leaning on each other heavily, hands still intertwined. 

A nurse Ann worked with tried to tell them visiting hours were over but decided to leave them

\--

Abbie woke up early in the morning, her head was pounding and everything felt heavy. Her eyelids kept fighting to keep themselves open. Her vision was tired and blurred and everything seemed emphasized. For a brief moment she thought she was home with Ann and Leslie, until the sounds of the hospital became audible. Fear and dread returned. She had a fear of hospitals, every time she was here she lost someone she loved and the only two people she had left to love was Ann and Leslie, and she was  _not_ losing them any time soon. She forbid it. 

When she saw both Ann and Leslie asleep in the hospital chairs, Abbie felt she could relax slightly. She tried to sit up to speak to them but waves of nausea that before past over her head suddenly hit her like a tsunami forcing her back down. She couldn't move or talk, every attempt to get her head above the waves of nausea failed her, she was drowning in sickness she thought it took hold of her, essentially accepted death.

Ann obviously heard her moving and shifting desperately to talk to them and woke up. Ann had never looked more relieved in her life to see Abbie. The guilt still washed over her, knowing she could have been here sooner, knowing she could have been better sooner. Hindsight was Ann's worst enemy, it tortured her knowing that this could have been less severe. Her stomach felt heavy, her head made her feel responsible for this despite Abbie's fear of hospitals. Her shift was only in a matter of hours and she wanted nothing more than to look after Abbie. She could be her nurse and also act as her mother, offering hugs just like Leslie could, and does on a frequent basis. 

Ann yawned and nudged Leslie awake. "Les, it's morning. You have work in an hour maybe you should go to get ready." she looked to Leslie, her eyes sprung open. "And someone is awake and wanting to see you." Ann looked to Abbie and smiled softly at her. 

Abbie looked back at them wide eyed and sleepy, Leslie got up to kiss Ann's cheek and then brush Abbie's hair back off her face and kissed her hot forehead.

"I'll be back whenever I have a break okay Abbie?" Leslie looked into Abbie's eyes, the seal was buried under her arm. Abbie's eyes sleepily opened and closed as she produced a little nod. Leslie left them with a warm smile. 

Nurses came in to give Abbie her rounds of flu medicine and to monitor her temperatures. They saw Ann, looking exhausted from worry.

"Perkins, your shift is soon, why don't you go get ready." One of the nurses looked to Ann, who was in a tired daze.

"Good idea. Thanks Florence." Ann began to stand up and gather her things. "I'll be back soon Abbie." She kissed Abbie's temple and reluctantly left the room.

 

Abbie became uncomfortable being alone with the two nurses, she didn't like to be alone. Hospitals scared her, even though they were the reason she is with Ann and Leslie, she knew they could be the same place to just as easily take them away again.

"When will Ann be back?" Abbie managed to say, she pushed past the waves of nausea that kept her head under water prior. She looked to Florence.

"Soon, Abbie soon." Nurse Florence sighed and smiled, briefly looking to Abbie. "You sounded a lot like Perkins." The nurse laughed. "You're both worriers I guess that's why she's a good nurse. She worries because she cares, she ain't paid no-where near enough." 

 "Leslie says she's the worlds best nurse." Abbie shuffled in the bed, Florence helped prop her up.

"Leslie ain't far off." Florence laughed. "We'll make sure Ann is your nurse too, I know she's dying to look after you." She left the room, leaving Abbie alone with little to do and play with.

Ann changed as fast as she could and attempted to freshen up slightly, not to look as exhausted as she felt. She desperately ran back to the desk and met with Florence. Ann's hair was already falling out of her pony tail. Every inch of her felt exhausted, everything felt amplified and dull at the same time. Ann's eyes grew wide and exhausted when she met with Florence. 

She read her patients list, she has the minimum. Abbie and a man due for discharge. A sense of relief flooded over her. She knew her department would end up strained because of her. 

Ann's face lit up when she saw Abbie's name being the only other name written on the list. "So how was she?" Ann was eager to discharge her other patient so she could be with Abbie.

"She's speaking more and looks a little better. I think the medicine is helping." Florence explained. "You'll be proud she's turning into a mini Perkins."

Ann blushed and felt an overwhelming sense of pride. Anyone saying Abbie was starting to be like her and Leslie just made their family seem more real, more genuine, more valid. "Oh is she now?" Ann raised her brow.

"Yeah, but go on Perkins, go look after your daughter." Florence let Ann go. She hurried through her other patients discharge and was slightly distracted, perhaps in that moment not living up to her title of worlds best nurse. 

As soon as she could, Ann ran back to Abbie. She paused before she went back into her hospital room.

"Hey Florence do you know where we keep the games for the kids?" Ann's smile appeared again, through all the stress and guilt that followed her, she didn't expect it to go away. 

"Behind the desk, Perkins, as per usual." Florence vaguely gestured towards the desk as Ann tried to pick the better things out of the lot that Abbie might like. She could barely chose so left with handfuls for her to chose from.

Ann came into the room. Abbie was sat up in bed quietly running her hand over her seal, that she loved dearly. Ann's face lit up again seeing  _her_ daughter finally not looking grey and sickly. Abbie's eyes lit up too the moment she saw Ann. Her twinkle came back, she looked like Abbie again.

"I thought you may be bored so I found you some games we could play and take your mind off the fact you're in the hospital." Ann suggested perching on the edge of Abbie's bed, placing the boxes to the side. Abbie's smile nearly split her face in two, she shuffled over to Ann and wrapped herself around her from behind. 

"Can we do a puzzle?"Abbie mumbled into Ann who happily accepted. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course you can." Ann wrapped her up in a soft hug gently rubbing Abbie's back.

"Are you my nurse then? You get to make me feel better?" Abbie's nose was blocked her eyes were half open her m's sounded like b's and Ann thought it was adorable. 

"Yes, I get to look after you and you're my only patient aaaannddd... Leslie is coming as soon as she can to see you." Ann propped Abbie up in bed and made sure she was comfy.

"Thats good then because I hate hospitals... but I love you... so I guess it equals out!" Abbie laughed a little as it slowly turned into a heavy cough.

\--

Leslie was scatter brained, worried about Abbie and worried about the rejection of her proposed bill. All this to make Pawnee, as Leslie would say;

"The most perfect place in the world Jamm! The more equality the happier everyone will be more people will want to be here and not know us for being 4th in obesity" Leslie's voice grew louder, her hands slamming on the table.

"Well Knope, I agree with you." Jamm sat back his greasy face and small eyes locked on hers.

"You? Agree?" Leslie's eyebrows raised, her eyes widened. 

"I think it will be good for Pawnee so more people will move here. And more people means more teeth and more teeth means more business for me. You just got Jammed." He sat back smugly. Leslie stepped back. "The rest of the councilmen will agree its good for businesses here, but you have to convince the loons in Pawnee." 

Leslie was about to respond but, after discovering Jamm was on her side, she didn't want to lose the vote. This could change her life and so many others. She felt pride in her heart knowing she would go down in history for this bill and inspire other Leslie Knope's in the future. 

But most importantly, it would mean they wouldn't have to go back to Dr Ellis' office and prove themselves to her as good enough parents. To prove they care about her, which they do unconditionally. Abbie would have stability. They would have Abbie. 

Her walk back to her parks department was bitter sweet. She was about to turn to Ann's office and tell her the news, remembering she was with Abbie at the hospital made her heart sink. Abbie was sick, Ann was there to look after her, and she couldn't be there. Sometimes this made Leslie hate working.

Abbie came first, no if's no but's, she just wanted to be with Abbie and Ann. Her little girl was sick, what kind of mother was she? Blowing off her child for work. She became increasingly mad at herself, Abbie would hate her forever when she remembered that Leslie never showed up, she would think she didn't care she would think that she was a bad mother. She would rebel against Leslie and Ann and Abbie would love her less.

Her spiraling caused her to linger outside the office before she went in. She took a deep breath trying to hide any of the guilt she felt with not staying with Ann and Abbie.

Her department was waiting for the verdict. She stood at the help desk with her head down. She looked up to them and let out a loose smile.

"Jamm agreed. It's just down to Pawnee to agree too." Leslie let out with an ecstatic sigh, her face was beaming, the rest of the department cheered. "It means we're one step closer to adopting Abbie." Leslie's voice broke. 

The department went from cheers to silent unity. The unspoken agreement formed between them all. Leslie looked down, her eyes glistening as tears began to form. The world for Leslie Knope felt a little darker in those moments, she was surrounded by friends when all she wanted was her family. She tried to compose herself once more, making futile attempts to hide the tears that slowly started to spill. 

"Why don't you go home Leslie? I guess we could cover for you and stuff. Andy is always up for helping out." April suggested slightly timidly, she appeared uncomfortable speaking aloud, she tapped her fists together as she spoke and avoided eye contact. Others began to chime in with agreements. Leslie looked up, her smile, soft and sad. She mouthed a thank you and went to collect her things. She got to be with her family.

\---

Ann was quietly sat with Abbie, reading her  _Charlie and The Chocolate Factory_ to her as she rested her head under Ann's chin. The door quietly creeped open. Abbie saw a glimpse of blonde from out the corner of her eye. Leslie for a moment, felt like she should have called to tell them she was coming. She was terrified Abbie would feel like she ditched her for her job, all her spiraling hit her once more in that moment. 

Abbie and Ann's faces lit up when they saw Leslie. Abbie shuffled to the edge of the bed and jumped down and groggily wandered over to Leslie with her arms extended. Leslie held Abbie tightly giving her lots of hugs and kisses.

"Leslie we missed you!" Abbie's voice sounded croaky but the words still came out adorable none the less. Leslie was squeezing her poorly Abbie tightly, she felt terrible for not staying, she felt like she left Abbie down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I really am." Leslie looked up to Ann and saw her soft smile lock onto the two of them. Ann wasn't mad in the slightest, Leslie gathered she knew that she would feel awful for leaving. She just hoped Abbie would be as understanding.

"It's okay, I was very sick earlier and it wasn't nice but I feel a little better now so its okay" Abbie continued hugging Leslie and pushing her face into Leslie's shoulders. 

Leslie broke off the hug after a short period of time. "I brought you a little gift. I thought you'd be bored they don't have many interesting puzzles and games here."

"How did you know we had games here?" Ann's face looked confused with one eyebrow raised.

"Ann you beautiful sunflower, I got through all the games when I broke my kneecap." Leslie calmly explained, She assumed Ann would know this. She is the best nurse in the world, she knows everything.

"You were 34." Ann's face relaxed, she knew Leslie was actually just a giant child, Ann loved her for that.

"So? You don't have many games here." Leslie tried to remain serious but she could see Ann was quietly laughing and shaking her head.

Leslie opened her bag and handed Abbie her gift, it was wrapped up in yellow paper with little trees dotted all over. Leslie even wrote a little message on the tag. Her face was painted with a soft smile however, the fear of getting it wrong started to boil beneath the surface. She bought her a jumbo craft kit 

Abbie's face lit up and fell back into Leslie, practically shouting thank you with her croaky little voice, that was slowly fading away. Abbie's beautiful green eyes lit up, they appeared less foggy than before, perhaps it was the flu medicine, perhaps she felt like herself again. Leslie gently scooped her up and settled herself and Abbie down next to Ann in the hospital bed. The dull blue room felt like it had some life in it again, the three of them together could light up any room. 

Leslie helped Abbie make little origami birds and whales whilst Ann helped her make pipe cleaner flowers. The night fell upon them, Ann's shift was over. Visiting hours, were up. 

"Come on Perkins, you need rest. We have Abbie and Leslie has you." Florence began. "Knope, make sure Ann gets some rest and doesn't stay up worrying all night" She lead them both out the room as they kissed Abbie's hot little cheeks. 

\---

The drive home was quiet, they grew very used to Abbie talking to them about her day. The rattle of her booster seat filled the car. Ann was resting her head against the window. Rain pattered down onto the window. Leslie looked over to Ann, she knew this had been eating her up.

"You know she idolises you." Leslie spoke up, she briefly looked to Ann seeing the corners of her mouth turning upward. "She has since she first met you."

Ann turned her head. "She loves you too. Today she talked about you saying you should be president so we could be your first ladies." Ann laughed slightly. "She said you'd be the best president because you 'care about everyone even if they're stupid jerk faces'" Ann shook her head "I told her that wasn't very nice to say but she didn't care because she said it was true. You've rubbed off on her." 

Leslie's smile grew wide. "I think you have too. It's nice seeing a mini-perkins run round and make us feel better." Leslie placed her hand on Ann's knee and exchanged a smile. 

They slumped on the sofa the moment they got in. Exhausted and drained. Ann lay heavily into Leslie, who for once was being the level headed one. 

"I also have some news." Leslie explained eagerly. Ann turned to face Leslie in confusion

"What is it Les?" 

"The proposition passed the council men. It's down to a public vote but I'm going on Joan's show tomorrow to promote it." Leslie's face lit up her blue eyes had a twinkle in them.

Ann couldn't speak, she felt nothing but joy. She fell into Leslie hugging and kissing her over and over again. 

"I know I married the right person." Ann eventually mumbled out.

"I can't wait for us to tell Abbie." Leslie sighed happily. 


End file.
